The present invention relates to a karaoke apparatus having a monitor which displays visual information including a service item which prescribes an entry order and the like in addition to regular items of lyric words, background pictures and so on during play time of karaoke performance. More specifically, the present invention relates to improvements in display control of the monitor.
A popular karaoke apparatus is provided with a monitor which displays lyric words and ba&ground pictures during karaoke performance. Another karaoke apparatus developed for public commercial use is provided with a monitor placed before a play member who sings a karaoke song and another monitor placed before audience members other than the play member. A further karaoke apparatus is developed such that the monitor can display a list of reserved songs in addition to the lyric words and the background pictures. In the karaoke apparatus having two monitors, generally a first monitor before the play member has a size smaller than that of a second monitor before the audience members. In such a case, the first monitor displays service information such as the list of the reserved songs additionally to the lyric words within a limited screen during the karaoke performance. The play member cannot clearly view the lyric words to thereby hinder smooth singing performance. Stated otherwise, the service information is not necessary or wanted for the play member. On the other hand, the same service information is necessary and wanted for the audience member who waits for his or her turn and who wishes to know his or her order and waiting time.